Who Kidnapped Omnimorph Pegajoso?
Who Kidnapped Omnimorph Pegajoso? is the second episode in the series Simien 10. Plot Simien as Dark Hole is catching a criminal along with Omnimorph. After catching him, a shadowy figure watching them catching the criminal through security cameras says he finally got his proof. After they return, Zynon says robots shaped like aliens are attacking. Omnimorph says that it is his specialty, and Simien joins him in case something goes wrong. While fighting the robots, a gigantic flying saucer comes and sucks Omnimorph into it. Simien as Magnetosphere rolls after him, but because the spaceship blasted his head off, he doesn't get him back. After magnetising his head back and turning back, Simien tells to Zynon that Omnimorph was captured. Zynon says that they should start searching for him, but he doesn't let Allen join them, though Allen knows how to find him. While trying to find him, in the lab of the man who captured Omnimorph, who turns out to be Prof. Len Yuefo, Omnimorph is held inside a translucent tube. Omnimorph asks why did he kidnap him, Len answered that he is a UFOlogist, a man who studies UFOs. He explains that he always tried to find proof for UFOs, but never succeeded. One day, he was kicked out of his UFOlogy academy for a "UFO" he captured that ran away, making him become crazy and determined to prove that aliens exist. Then he said that he will show Omnimorph to the academy, and then use clones he will create of Omnimorph's UFO to attack them. While he was talking, Simien, Zynon, Ic and Vorkus gave up on finding Omnimorph. Allen tells them that Omnimorph has his plumber's badge on him and that he can track him using his badge. Zynon says its a great idea and they should do it. After finding Omnimorph's location, the robots attack again, and the team defeats them. They break into the place, defeating Len and rescuing Omnimorph. Omnimorph thanks them, and Zynon says that he trusts Allen now. Meanwhile, in Len's lair, Len says he will get revenge on the team Main Events *First appearance of Len Yuefo, Len Yuefo's robots, Magnetosphere, Drillbit and Brainfreeze *Len Yuefo kidnaps Omnimorph and the team rescue him *Zynon trusts Allen now. *Simien transforms for the first time into Magnetosphere, Drillbit and Brainfreeze. Aliens Used *Dark Hole *Magnetosphere *Drillbit *Brainfreeze Characters *Simien *Zynon *Ic *Omnimorph *Vorkus *Allen Villains *Unnamed criminal (at the start of the episode) *Prof. Len Yuefo *Alien-like robots Quotes *'Simien: '''I have bad news: Omnimorph has been kidnapped by a crazy scientist named Len Yuefo. *'Vorkus: Oh no! Who knows what horrid tortures that scientist does! Maybe he is starving him for weeks. *'Simien: '''Uh, Vorkus, He is there for fifteen minutes. *'Vorkus: 'Oh, right. *'Zynon:'This GPS locator should find Omnimorph quickly! *'GPS: Go right on Maple street. *'Zynon:'See? I told you it will work! *'Simien:'(after some time of following the GPS, they are attacked by Len's drones) Looks like we have company! (drops the GPS) *'GPS': Hey don't leave me down here, I can be squashed by a robot or something. *'Allen': Uh, Zynon, why is the GPS talking, you know, except of "go right" and stuff. *'Zynon': I added it a personality. *'Allen':What GPSes are on your planet? *'Zynon': I rather not tell. (Scene switches to a Cerebrocrustacean driving a car with a floating GPS next to him) *'GPS (in the alien's car):' Go left on Terra street. (driver turns right, then the GPS punches him) My left you moron! Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Episodes Category:Simien 10 Season 1